


習慣

by xy700145



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145





	習慣

Severus Snape的生活相當規律。

一杯美味的咖啡配上各種由Sirius Black做的餐點，是早餐的基本內容。

進餐後的一個小時是閱讀時間，Severus此時通常在看預言家日報，或是各種的魔藥刊物，而Sirius享受地用手環住他的腰陪著一起看。

看到差勁的報導，他會皺眉，接著被不滿意他皺起眉頭的Sirius撫平眉間的皺摺。

不過要是看到不滿意的魔藥專題內容，那就沒那麼好解決了，通常他會對著空氣破口大罵那些不謹慎的作者，Sirius要嘛安撫他、要嘛跟著一起罵。

等到時間差不多時，Severus會牽著變化成狗的Sirius散步去他們的魔藥店準備開店。

對此，活米村的居民都知道，那條看似凶狠的黑色大狗，其實相當溫馴，並且…還是個化獸師。

 

進到店裡，Sirius變回人，一如既往地抱怨，「Sev，那個小孩只是想摸摸我的頭，你沒必要瞪他。」

Severus抿緊唇眼神發散出表示不贊同的光芒。

「好吧、好吧，如果你堅持的話。」Sirius投降。

「很好，店裡就交給你了。」Severus向店後方的工作室走去，他最近正在致力於改良感冒魔藥配方，雖然他不介意看別人被魔藥嗆那麼一下，但是前陣子他患上感冒， 親身體驗的結果促使他下定了改良的決心。

Sirius對著他的背影翻個白眼，他永遠不能理解男人對於魔藥的巨大熱情。

 

Sirius今日照例在櫃檯看書發呆，抑制自己用魔杖指揮這些瓶瓶罐罐到處亂飛的念頭。

上次他真的這麼做了，下場不太好，打破的那些魔藥成品讓Severus着實發了一頓脾氣，並且把他被趕去睡書房一個禮拜。

今日來補給家庭魔藥的女巫們還是很多，Sirius寫下將需要補充的魔藥清單。

 

中午了，Sirius快樂地在門口掛上午休的牌子，到裡面進行他每日都必須做的事情，想辦法把Snape的鼻子從大釜上拉開。

雖然過程不盡相同，但是每天成功時，Sirius還是感覺挺有成就感。

押著腦袋中還在轉著魔藥公式的Severus去吃飯是每日的重點行程。

 

「飯可以晚點吃。」Severus湊近研究魔藥顏色變化，不想理會旁邊的人。

「少來，上次你也這麼說，結果你根本忘記吃。」Sirius的表情顯示出他相當懷疑對方的話。

「我明白要你駑鈍的腦袋了解魔藥熬煮過程所需花費的心力很困難，我現在不能走開。」Severus的手又在切下個材料。

「不管你說什麼，先吃飯再說。」Sirius強調，他要是不抓Severus去吃飯，他又會因為廢寢忘食而搞到面黃肌瘦。

「滾開。」Severus回頭瞪他一眼，企圖喝退他，但是這招實在太常用了，對Sirius效果並不大。

Sirius挑眉，直接走過去把Severus手上的東西搶過放下，拉過口中正在流瀉出各種對他的謾罵詞彙的Severus從後門出去。

結果？嗯…他們準時吃了午餐。

 

下午，Severus依然在工作室中努力，Sirius仍舊在櫃檯應付客人。

對於某些老是對著他的臉發花痴的年輕女巫，Sirius總被搞得哭笑不得，況且他的年紀都可以當那些女巫們的父親。

但如果 要說到最讓他們受不了的顧客種類，大概是霍格華茲出來渡活米村假期的學生們。

那些學生會湧進店裡企圖買魔藥回去應付魔藥學的實驗作業，即便Severus已經不是魔藥學教授，這仍是他最厭惡的事，因此他拒絕賣給那些學生魔藥成品。

不過Sirius偶爾會偷偷賣，這點可千萬不能給Severus知道。

 

夜幕低垂，Severus跟Sirius也準備回家，還好今天魔藥的製作已經告一段落，否則每次Sirius要勸Severus放下手中正在煮的魔藥都是場災難。

Severus在柔和的月光下牽著狗往家的方向走去。

兩人在家中享用Sirius做的晚餐，並且鬥鬥嘴，晚上的時光就這樣消磨過去。

至於上床之後，呃…那是個人隱私。

 

如果你問他們這樣的生活不無聊嗎？答案通常是，習慣了。

完


End file.
